teenage wasteland
by annotherfangirl
Summary: human high school clade au clarissa fray is the new girl in town and seems to leave a great impression on jace herondale the local celebrity. after befriending isabelle lightwood she is dragged into the madness he calls his life. contains depression drug and alcohol use swear words and lemons so rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

My alarm pulls me from my happy dreams. I open my eyes and look over, its 6 am and today is the first day at my new school. Fuck. You might think oh clary why are you complaining? A first day isn't that bad. That's were you're wrong. It might be my first day but for the rest it's the middle of senior year. Cliques and friend groups have already been formed, pranks have already been played and don't even get me started on all the classes ill have to catch up upon.

But it isn't anything new. See my mom is the famous artist Jocelyn fray and that means moving every six months to a new state or country. It used to be a quiet life but when I was twelve my parents divorced and I haven't seen my dad since, the whole him being a jerk thing helps with not missing him. But it's been lonely since my brother john left for college a year ago.

My second alarm snaps me out of my daydreaming and I hoist myself out of bed. I walk over to my bathroom and take a short shower and I come out five minutes later smelling like roses.

I waddle over to my closet and wander what I should wear; maybe a dress to impress? But the minute I put on a small black one I regret my decision immediately, I'm not really in the mood to dress up. I throw on a black lacy thong with matching bra. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white crop top and my favorite leather jacket. I grab a pair of black heels because lets face it; with my 5'2 I need them to make distinction between your everyday leprechaun and me.

After a long struggle I finally got my fiery red curls in control and start on my make up; a bit a mascara there, concealer to cover the bags, eyebrows filled in and a red lipstick and I'm ready to go.

As I head downstairs I'm surrounded by the fucking heavenly smell of bacon. God I love my mom. I enter the kitchen to see a plate of bacon and eggs and a note on the counter "sorry had to go to the gallery but here's breakfast have fun on your first day, love you xxx mom" I sight. I was hoping for a pep talk before hell but I guess that's not possible today. I gulp down my breakfast and fill a travel cup full of coffee for in the car. I go upstairs; grab my things and head to my car.

My car is a beat down black jeep I got when I turned sixteen, my dad had attempted to give me a sports car to make up for the years he wasn't here but I had refused it. My dad didn't want it back so I sold it and bought this jeep and I had a fun little shopping spree. He still has no clue. I get in and turn the music up to max and drive off to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later I enter an already surprisingly full parking lot. I am suddenly surrounded by a vast variety of cars; from sport cars and convertibles to minis and pick up trucks. And I think that maybe this school will not only be filled with rich brats, but it's still a distant hope. I take a minute to breathe and calm myself. I fucking hate this. No matter how many first days I've been through, my nerves still won't get any better. The bell for first period rings and I decide I cannot delay the inevitable. I step out of my car and walk towards the doors.

Now that everyone has made it to their class, the clicking of my heels in the silent corridor now sounds alien to me. I arrive at the tiny office at the end of the hallway. After some knocking a middle-aged woman answers and looks straight at me.

" Hi, uhm" my nerves take over, "I'm the new student. Clarissa fray?"

She looks puzzled for a moment and then, as if to remember something she smiles kindly at me;

" Welcome to Northway high, miss fray," she shook my hand "my name is Amatis Graymark and I'm the principle's secretary."

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

" If you would like to follow me inside," she started to head back into the office, "I will get your documents ready."

I stepped into the small office and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Miss Graymark opened a draw and took out a file; my case file. She opened it and handed me two papers,

" This is your schedule and this is your locker number" she gave me an impressed look, " you have quite the file miss fray, is that Paris?"

"Yes, " god not this again, but I forced a smile " my mother had a gallery opening there and she fell in love with the city so we stayed"

She sighted " never been out the states in my life"

"If you ever do" I smile, "I highly recommend Italy"

"Yes…" she said dreamily. "Oh my! Look at the time! What is your first class?"

" History with miss Penhallow" I read "in room 204"

"That's an easy one, thank god!" she chuckled " go up the stairs and to the left until you reach it"

" Thank you for all your help" I smiled one last time before walking out and heading to my first hour at Northway.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's pov

10 minutes. It's only been ten fucking minutes but it feels like hours have passed since I stepped into history class. After five minutes of lecturing I already started to drift off, my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier until I hear penhallow shout at Sebastian for having fallen asleep. He looks at me and shrugs as if saying "what else could I have done" and I smirk back. Even if he is a snob he's one of the okay people in this place. He likes the same stuff as we do but he is less of a risk taker which can really suck when we want to do shit he thinks is immoral or illegal. So boring.

I look around the room, searching for distraction. Alec, my best friend and brother, is sitting to my left and Isabelle to my right. The golden trio of Northway. Its weird having Alec in our year, he is reliving his senior year. He says he stayed another year to help us out but we all know it's because he's too fucking lazy and he thinks he has other things to do such as our band: the shadowhunters.

About two years ago, we all sort of got sick of those rich brats and decided to separate ourselves from those mundane suburb polo wearing robots. We decided to piss them off by only playing rock. They have tried to expel us when we started dressing the part but after they found out we hadn't broken any rules they resided to looking away and marking us as the taboo students. So naturally we created loads of attention; turning izzy into the sexiest guitar player making the guys go crazy, especially when she wears her leathely high heels. And turning Alec and me into every girl's wet dream and every parent's worse nightmare. But since we are missing a bass player getting famous isn't an option for the moment.

I am snapped out of my daydreaming when there is a knock on the door. I look around. No one is late so why is there someone at the door. Then when the person enters my heart stops. After hearing a gasp escape every one beside me my feeling is confirmed. This girl is drop dead gorgeous. She has fiery red curls that hang loosely around her shoulders and piercing emerald eyes. She has high cheekbones plastered with the most amazing freckles and except the dark eyes and her kissable ruby lips she seems to have gone easy on the makeup. Then my gaze falls to her body. From the black ripped skinny jeans that hug her curves so well I might have a god damn heart attack. Her gray top showing off her pretty little waist and her less little chest. Jesus fucking Christ she is so hot my hard on is starting to show. After shifting in my seat I have it under control again

She takes a few more steps into the room and I notice her beat down army backpack and her leather jacket she is holding with her obsidian black nails. After she looks around I see her knuckles surrounding her jacket turn white. I suddenly feel concerned and worried if she is comfortable. What the fuck? But before I can push the thought further she speaks up.

"Hi I'm the new student" oh god she has the sexiest accent, it sounds slightly British but I'm not sure " Clary Fray?"

" Hello I'm sorry I had totally forgotten!" Penhalow turns red " it seems there aren't enough seats"

Before I can stop myself I say " she can sit on my lap if she wants" fuck fuck fuck! Why in god's name did I have to say that? She glares at me and says in a deadly cold tone

" I'd rather take the floor thanks"

Why the fuck did I have to ruin this. She probably thinks I'm some sort of manwhore now. Penhallow gives me a death stare,

" Sebastian, would you like to go and get a seat for miss fray?" she asks

Sebastian was up until now still drooling at clary, he snapped out of it and nodded, leaving the room.

"While he is getting you a seat," Penhallow asked, "why won't you tell us something about yourself?"


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's pov

I arrive at the door and knock. I decide count to three before I go in. One, please don't embarrass yourself, two, do not show any emotions they might smell fear, three, breath in breathe out and walk in. I reach for the door handle, turn it and open the door. I take a couple of steps inside.

A teacher stares dumbfounded and before I can help myself I blurt out

"Hi I'm the new student. Clary fray?"

The teacher's eyes widen.

" Hello I'm sorry I had totally forgotten!" She turns a funny shade of scarlet and looks around for a moment.

"It seems that there aren't enough seats."

I look around and indeed there seems to be a lack of seats. Crap. This is so embarrassing but wait it gets worse because I hear someone suggest I sit on his lap from the back. I turn around to give that jackass the death stare.

I spot him in between a black haired boy and girl. Compared to them he shines like a golden light. His hair is messy and seems to be made from different shades of gold dancing in the sunlight. He has an amazing tan and great muscles hiding underneath a black green day shirt. Fucking hell I can already imagine the amazing abs he has and how badly id like to runs my hands all over them. Whoa. Stop right there. No hot smutty thoughts about this asshole. Fuck off hormones. When I hear the teacher mention someone getting me a seat I snap out of it.

"-Why wont you tell us something about yourself?"

Red alert. Red alert. Okay calm down just stick to the usual.

" My name is clary and I'm seventeen years old." She nods at me to go on.

"I was born in New York and I lived there for the first few years of my life. Then I moved to London and left when I was twelve. Since then I I've lived here and there."

"And where did you spend the first half of this year miss fray?"

"I spend it at an international art school."

"And where was this art school?"

I hesitate before talking. This is it. This is the moment they are going to judge me.

"In Tokyo, ma'am."

"Very impressive indeed." Before she can finish her sentence a black haired boy walks in with an extra seat.

"It seems that Sebastian has brought us the missing seat."

She looked around

" I believe that if Mr. Lewis would a bit to his left we can easily fit the seat next to him."

The Sebastian boy sighed and moved the seat into its chosen place and I took a seat. The teacher continued her lection the minute I took a seat.

I looked around. The class was mostly filled with snobby looking kids, but a few stood apart like color on a blank piece of canvas; on a closer look the two black haired teens looked quite similar. They have the same black hair and divine looking bone structure. But where the girls eyes where nearly black, the boys were radiantly blue. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related. The girl has her long black hair flowing in loose curls around the fair skin that was exposed by her very low cleavage. She seemed to be wearing a blood red blouse tucked into a high wasted pair of leather shorts matching her red lips. Her thigh high heels were not the only hint that this girl was up to no good. I think we would get along just fine. The boy however was wearing a black V-neck tee with a pair of jeans. He looked like he couldn't care less what he was wearing.

When I looked at the golden dickhead I caught him staring at me. This made me turn around and look at the fourth odd one out; Mr. Lewis, I believed. He had messy brown hair combined with brown eyes concealed by a pair of old school nerdy glasses. He looked quite cute in his made in Brooklyn t-shirt.

" Are you from Brooklyn?"

" Yea," he faces me "how did you know"

" Uhm," he wasn't being sarcastic "your t-shirt?"

" Oh yeah, he looks down and chuckles. "I'm Simon Lewis by the way"

" Clary Fray."


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's pov

First and second period flew by and it was now time for my favorite subject. Arts. After we all take a seat, we are explained that we are to draw a portrait of the person sitting to our right.

I turn and look at a silver haired girl who had been analyzing my every single moved since I had walked in. She gave me one last look like she had made up her mind and spoke;

"Hi, I'm Camille." She said in an icy tone. "I believe that you are new, am I right?"

"Uhm yeah." I responded. "I'm Clary Fray"

"Shall we begin?"

"yea, sure"

I took out my sketchpad and charcoals and began. This girl took classy to a whole new level. She was wearing a simple baby blue sundress with a pair of black heels. The dress showed off her assets yet not made her look slutty. She had finished it off with a pearl necklace.

I started with her face. I drew the delicate yet defined cheekbones, her plump lips and long eyelashes. God she was pretty. She went light on the foundation and mascara. Giving her a goddess level of flawlessness. She radiates and immortal and unattainable beauty and I believe she must be ruling Northway mean girls style. Fucking hell I wish I could have her icy beauty.

At least Ten minutes must have passed when I got to her hair. I drew the silver locks one by one as they graciously fell around her face and shoulders. They looked so god dam effortless. Stop it this is what she wants people to feel like. As if they were oh so inferior to her. But I wont fall for her bullshit. No freakin way.

I jumped when she spoke at last.

"I see you have your mother's talent, clary"

How the fuck did she know this. Okay I'm getting creeped out.

"What do you mean?" I asked keep it cool goddammit!

"Well I assumed that your mother was," Don't go there bitch. "The talented Jocelyn fray?"

"Yes." Fuck off. "And why would that make a difference?"

"Do not get me wrong, but I was only trying to give you a compliment." She gave me the fakest smile in history.

"Anyhow, I believe that you had been talking to that Lewis kid am I right?

"Yes..?" I'm starting to get really annoyed.

"Let me give some advice on the matter" for god sake what now, "If you like to maintain your social life, I'd stay clear from certain individuals."

I gave her my best bitch face and responded coolly.

"Well too bad that those matters are none of your business. Now lets get this over with shall we?"

God I hate it when people only talk to me because they know who my mother is. Thank god I don't share a name with my father; that would be a living hell. And on that happy note I finished up my drawing and the bell rang. Chemistry, next stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's pov

It's science time. I hope I get to have a really smart lab partner or I'll be so fucked. Even more fucked than the fifty shades movie. See I'm not that good when it comes to precision and technical things. I'm more of the easygoing artsy gall. I prefer when you can create something and know it could be improved or even more beautiful. That there is no right and wrong, it's limitless. Subjects such as English drama and arts fall into the category of things that make sense for me and math just seems useless.

I walk into the classroom and look around; most of the people are already here. I see the girl with the dark hair and amazing shoes next to another dark haired girl in a cheerleader uniform. Simon is paired up with a guy who seems to be wearing a terribly cheesy shirt. And sitting at a table near the window was golden boy with the blue-eyed boy. God did he get hotter within these few hours or is my brain just going delusional. He looks and me and smiles. How could I have not noticed this before? His eyes are golden. They look like a pool of melted sunshine I could get lost in for hours and hours. Okay, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out and smile back. Jesus why is it so hard to act normal with that guy. I haven't even spoken to him and I already want to do terrible things to him.

I'm assigned to a boy called Magnus Bane. When Mr. Wayland points him out to me I choke on air. How the fuck can you fit so much glitter on one individual? He has black hair that seems to be spiked up with amazing precision. His makeup is so on point jealousy overwhelms me. He takes the guy liner concept to a whole new level and I think this person is my favorite so far. He is wearing a, what seems to be a Colbert lined with jems and glitter. A baby blue top underneath and a pair of leather pants. And his shoes are simple dark blue combat boots. I walk up to him and say;

" You are rocking the guy liner", he smiles at me "the name's clary fray"

" Why thank you, Magnus Bane"

" I believe we are lab partners?" I smile at him

" It seems so, biscuit"

" Biscuit?" I ask confused

" Yes," he contemplated philosophically "it suits you"

I snorted and we started working.

After a long silence, I ask,

" So what's the deal around here?"

" Well what do you want to know biscuit?"

" You seem to be the up to date on gossip kind of guy so," I stopped for a dramatic effect; " enlighten me on the current situation."

" I'll start with the people in this class, over there," he pointed at the girl with the black hair, "you have Isabelle lightwood, badass bitch supreme, sister of Alec lightwood, the guy with the blue eyes"

"Wait a sec did you just say lightwood?"

"Yea keep up girlie" that's so weird. Back in London I used to know these two guys called Gideon and Gabriel lightwood. They were a few years older than me but they were kids from my mom's old college friends, it's probably just a coincidence but it still seems weird.

"so anyway next to Isabelle you have Aline Penhallow," he was vaguely pointing at the girl in the cheerleader uniform, "her mom is a history teacher. Next to them is Maureen brown, she has sort of become Camille's little worshipper. Oh yeah shit I forgot Camille is a silver haired bitch who sadly seems to run this place, she used to shag a guy called Sebastian Verlac, a basketball captain but she seems to have let go of him."

I nodded for him to continue, then you have the previously mentioned Alec lightwood and next to him is Jace Herondale" wait a sec, Herondale? This is getting weird. " Those guys and Isabelle are pat of a band called the Shadowhunters."

He paused for a moment and grinned;

"Talking about Herondale, he hasn't stopped staring at you since the moment you set foot in this class. Teach me this black magic will ya?"

I nodded and suddenly notice a figure approaching us, I turned and saw goldie locks himself standing next to me.

"Hi?" I asked

"Hey, sorry to ask this so out of the blue but would you like to join us for lunch?" he let out his breath.

" Sure," I answered, " as long as the mysterious us won't chop me up horror movie style it sounds good"

He laughed and said, " see you there red"

Oh my god. I have died. He walked away and I only started to feel aware of my elevated pulse and unsteady breathing. What did this guy do to me? The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Wish me luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's pov

After the bell rang I started stuffing my books into my bag, cursing when it didn't fit while maintaining a conversation with Magnus. I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I was so focused on my multitasking I almost shat myself.

"Fucking hell". I slowly turn and I'm facing Jace trying to suppress laughter.

" Go ahead, laugh" I give him my best grin. "I know you want to"

" When it involves you red," he uses the sexiest voice that make my insides melt, " laughing would be the last thing I'd want to do".

He winked at me and I felt my face turn red. You know what? I can play that game too.

" Honey, whatever dirty thing you might be imagining right now," I leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear, " is nothing compared to the stuff I can do to you"

I winked and he stared at me for a while. His eyes looked they were on fire, burning with passion. I wanted to rip his clothes off and make sure he would remember the new girl. I decided to look away from his gaze, feeling my plan backfiring. I decided to cut the burning tension with a joke.

" I believe your little friend is trying to say hello," nodding downwards.

He looked down, completely shocked making me laugh.

" Just kidding,"

He looked unsure what to do or say, did I already make this awkward. Shit.

" So how about lunch?" I asked pulling him out of his shock.

He nodded, took my hand and dragged me out of the room. I gave Magnus one last look, giving me the thumbs up.

Jace's pov

God she was smoking hot. And when she whispered in my ear I thought I might combust on the spot. Since she entered history class this morning I can't get her out of my head. The way she handled my fucking terrible attempts at flirting made me go crazy. Normally a girl would giggle or slap me; there was no in between. She was so strong and she didn't look like the type of girl who would giggle, at all. I spent most of my time daydreaming about her smile and her voice and how badly I wanted to kiss every single one of her freckles. I was so happy when she agreed to have lunch with me and now we are entering the cafeteria.

I directly saw my friends in the crowd, like a big blob of flannel and black in the middle of a sea of whites and pastels. They were sitting at our usual table in the back. I took clay's wrist, sending sparks up my arm, and led her to the table. The closer I got the more nervous I got; what if clary didn't like my friends or they would hate her. God I start sounding like a wining eight year old. Calm down.

I arrived and they turned around, greeting me.

" Hey guys, this is clary." I turned to her and pointed out every single person at the table, "this is Isabelle and her brother Alec, Aline and Sebastian, Magnus you've already met and see those two individuals squashed together? Yeah those are Maia and Jordan."

She smiled and said hello to everyone then spoke up,

" So are you guys like twins or something?" nodding at Iz and Alec.

" Nah this dumbass decided to stay with us for another year" responded Isabelle giggling. " Got any siblings of your own?"

" Yea john, he's a freshmen in college". she beamed with pride making her more and more attractive.

" sooo," Isabelle started, "is he hot?"

" Jeez Iz it's her brother"

" Actually," she started looking disgusted "my old friends used to call him totally fuckable, ... a lot"

From there on the conversation rolled on and now that clary had taken a seat next to me I started to play with a lock of her fiery hair. Sometimes I'd look up and see her smiling and talking to Isabelle who seemed to hit it off. Until she suddenly turned around and stared at him waiting for something,

"Sorry what?"

" I was saying," Izzy sighed " that we should throw a welcome party for clary at our place this Friday with mom and dad gone!"

It was brilliant. I could use it as an excuse to get close to her without looking like a creepy stalker.

" Sounds good for me".

Before Izzy could make any more plans the bell rang. And we all started to stand up.

"Hey," she put her hand and my arm and I was shaking. " What's your next class?"

" Sadly that would be PE, how about you, red?"

" Same!" she whispered in my ear " I guess your are going to see me bounce around in ridiculously small gym shorts for two hours" and winked.

My voice was shaking and I manage a small yeah before she took off, giving me a great view as she walked along.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's pov

I was in the middle of changing into my gym clothes, when Isabelle asked me a question,

" Fray? Why does that sound familiar?" she frowned at me

" Let me guess?" I sighed. " Jocelyn fray major artist, one of the most successful in the twenty first century?" I glare at her.

" Holy shit! That's so cool" she quickly changed her tone when she saw the look on my face. " Trust me I know the feeling, my dad is Robert lightwood, famous politician, it sucks when they treat you differently because of your heritage huh?"

" You have no idea" I respond thinking about my dad.

"It's funny really," I soften " it isn't even her real name, she changed it when she divorced my dad"

" What was it before then?" she asked me half concentrated on pulling her into a flawless messy bun.

"Fairchild" she chokes on air, half falling of the bench she was sitting on,

" Fairchild!" I'm confused at her reaction, usually people just shrug, " as in charlotte Fairchild?" she half screams.

" Yeah that's my aunt, why?" what the actual fuck?

" She took in my cousins Gideon and Gabriel when their dad died"

" Wait! " so she is related to them! " Benedict is dead?"

" Yes he died because of an overdose a few weeks ago" we both give each other a confused look, trying to understand what happened.

" How do you know the name of my uncle?" she asked calmly.

" I used to know them back when I used to live in London"

We are interrupted when the PE teacher calls us out of the locker room. I quickly do my laces and as I walk out of the room I put my hair up in a high ponytail. All of us are wearing the exact same outfit; a gray shirt with the school logo and a pair of black shorts. Somehow they messed up my size. My shirt was showing a bit of stomach including my belly button piercing and my short was dangerously short. I looked over at Isabelle and jealousy hit me instantly. Being a few inches taller, she looked like a supermodel. How could she make those clothes look so elegant? Fucking hell this was unfair.

I was aware that she had said something to me. But as I was stuck in claryland I hadn't heard a single word of it.

" What?" god I sound retarded.

" I was saying" she chuckled slightly, " that I loved your belly button piercing, and it seems that someone else agrees with me" she moved her head to a certain golden boy standing at the other end of the gym.

He was wearing the same t-shirt but with black basketball shorts. The t-shirt revealed a lot of muscles that made me want to rip it open and feel his abs. god that guy did things to my sanity. His mouth was standing open and his golden eyes had darkened with desire, making me blush.

That's when I decide to play a little game in the next two hours.

The teacher tells us to pair up and start a warming up. We were going to do gymnastics. Isabelle walks up to me and starts explaining what we were going to do. After a whole list of laps, crunches, squats and stretching she ads playfully;

" And while we do this we'll drive the guys playing basketball over there crazy."

I nod in agreement seeing Jace among them.

We start with a few laps around the gym and Isabelle starts to gossip about who was with whom and who slept with whom. As we pass past the guys I start swaying my hips seductively and put on my sexiest face. I see Jace's eyes travel down my body hungrily. It's working, I give myself a mental high five.

I spend the next hour exaggerating my movements while talking to Isabelle. A few times I glance over to Jace and see him eye-fucking me. I always answer him with a seductive wink. This is fun. The bell rings signaling the end of the day.

" You know clary?" she says as we walk back to the locker room. " You are really fun to hang out with and that comes from a girl who normally only hangs out with the male species."

I chuckle " same over here iz"

" Anyway I'll text you the details for the party, K?" she smiles at me.

I nod and mentally smile; I had just found a good friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's pov

The rest of the week flew by. Soon I was in art class on Friday. Art class was my sole escape from social contact. Having befriended the lightwoods and others I got special treatments from most students. I was greeted in hallways and flirted with in most classes. I can't believe I'm actually complaining about this. I don't know most of these people and it's confusing. I'm not saying I don't enjoy the jealous looks I get when I spend time with jace nor when I get checked out by a very good looking football player. I never liked fake people. I needed a break.

Thank god for Isabelle. She has saved my life during multiple occasions and I'll be eternally grateful. Once this guy was starting too get way too physical and she punched him. Can you believe it? With her six-inch heels and leather jacket she looked like a total badass. The more time I got to spend with her the more I found myself enjoying her company. I found out she was into the same music as me and we both had an addiction to Sherlock. I had once asked her if she and jace ever were a thing and she laughed for at least half an hour. Turned out jace was their adoptive brother and she'd never see him in that way. Weirdly, I felt relieved and started asking more and more questions about the blond god and eventually got very curious about their band.

I had also befriended the fabulous magnus bane and gamer boy Simon, who, eventually joined uus for lunch a few times. I often caught him staring at Isabelle as if she was this magical creature. I decided to keep that anecdote to myself.

The assignment was to draw our own version of the mythical or supernatural. I was thinking of representing the forces of good and evil. On one side a demonic dark prince, with deep dark voids as eyes was already formed on paper. But I had trouble imagining the glorious angel. I had trouble with it. I couldn't get its sharp features and no matter how hard I tried it look cold and merciless. My mind searched and searched for the solution. Suddenly these playful golden eyes wondering into my mind and my instincts took over. I drew his defined abs, slightly covered by a toga, his strong arms I longed to be held in. by now my brush danced along the canvas, forming his defined jaw and sharp cheekbones, adding different shades of amber and gold flowing through his eyes and drew every strand of fine golden curls. I ended the drawing with a pair of glorious wings. I stared at it for a while, not sure what to do and gave it in right before the bell rang.

Two hours later I was at the mall with jace Magnus and Isabelle. How did I end up here? Well that's a funny story really.

After arts I went to my locker and saw izzy and Magnus leaning against it. She had decided to drag me to the mall so I could get a new outfit for the party, which was as she reminded me in my honor. Mags muttered something about glitter eye shadow and we were off to izzy's mustang. Thank god she had given me a ride this morning otherwise I had to leave my baby at school for the weekend. As we got in a wild jace appeared claiming he had to buy something and refused to tell us. He sat down next to me in the backseat and we were off.

We got into the first clothing store. It had really stuff and after I had picked out some cute items, izzy waddled over with a pile of very short dresses. She handed them to me, ordering me to try them on. The first was a small midnight blue dress with a very low cleavage. This would look great on her but it wasn't meant for short people. I quickly pulled it off. I tried on a few more dresses I won't even mention. I'm still recovering from the tube top looking one. I gave up and tried on a few tops and a skirt, happy I put them on my buying pile. In a better mood I turned to the last dress. It was emerald green, with a sexy bustier top and flowly bottom. It fitted perfectly, it showed the right amount of cleavage and it gave me these never seen before curves. I felt strong and powerful. I walked out and saw Isabelle and jace standing outside discussing something, she was holding a few items over her arm, jace however wasn't holding anything. When he met my gaze I saw him gulp and I felt my cheeks flush. His lips formed the word wow and I knew for sure this was my dress.

Now that we were done with the clothes section, we decided to take a small break and get some fries and sodas at the food court.

"So," izzy began waving a fry in the air, " what's next?"

"I'm straight out of glitter," Magnus was interrupted by jace who let out a chorus of omg and call 911's, " as I was saying I need to go to Sephora, izzy you wanna come with?"

" duhhh I'm always a slut for sparkles!" she almost jumped out of her seat. " Before I forget I need new heels too"

" No offence but don't you have enough already" jace stated annoyed.

" I guess you're not coming" she looked over at me. " Clary, how about you?"

" Now that we are here I wanted to check out the book section and just walk around" I said carefully knowing nothing came in between Izzy and her heels. " But I do need new heels though"

" How about clary and I go to the bookshop while you and Magnus go to that Sephora thing and we'll see at the shoe shop?" he looked puzzled and insecurely, "if that's okay with you of course" he added quickly.

" Sounds great" I rewarded him with a smile and he relaxed immediately.

Isabelle grinned at us, as if knowing something we didn't and stated,

" That's a plan then!"

Jace's pov

We had been walking around for a while now. I was very well aware of how close I was to that little redhead that my hearth jumps. She had been driving me crazy from the first time I laid my eyes on her, it now was impossible for me not to think about her sweet lips and how they would feel pressed on mine. I wanted to hold her till she falls asleep and see how well she would fit against me, yet at the same time I wanted too much more than cuddling. Seeing in that green dress pushed me over the edge. I wasn't able to control my feelings and I felt like I would combust right there. I needed her bad. So badly. I will win her love even if it's the last thing I'll do. I stared at her fiery hair dancing around in the wind as she walked. It was so beautiful and yet so dangerous. I needed to get a grip. I repeated in my head the thing I had taught myself when I almost died of grief when my parents died; to love is to destroy. To love is to destroy. To love is to destroy.

I was so caught up in my thoughts when I noticed I had passed the bookstore. I grabbed her wrist, sending sparks up my arm, and directed her inside. It wasn't a big library but it was enough. There was a big young adult section and clary practically ran to it. She began scanning the books in utter concentration letting me admire her beauty. Today she was wearing a high wasted skirt and a cropped t-shirt. Her gorgeous legs, sharp features and perfect curves shown off. She looked like a goddess. Eternally beautiful. She snapped up, holding a book and smiling her head off.

" Finally" she whispered.

" What do you have there?" I felt curious.

" Oh it's nothing really" she looked embaraced. Why would she ever be? "It's just a book I was waiting to come out."

" Show me" a new book? Sweet.

She handed me the book and after reading the title I hugged her, feeling so happy.

" Thank you red" she looked very confused, "I've being looking for that everywhere it was sold out pretty much everywhere!"

She chuckled and smiled. Showing off her gorgeous smile.

We spend the next hour discussing books and TV shows. I found out she was a die-hard harry potter, Percy Jackson, divergent, lorien legacies, Sherlock, supernatural and American horror story fan. Sadly I was unable to list all her book favorites here but I remembered all of them. She was so passionate about it and I loved it. We left the bookstore with a bag full of recommendations each.

By the time we had reached the shoe store I was giving her a piggy bag ride. Rewarding me with a raised eyebrow from Isabelle. I was vaguely aware that izzy was trying on a million pair of shoes behind me but I could only focus on clary that tried on a sexier pair after another. She decided on a pair and we left for the lightwood mansion.

During the car ride home clary had her head on my shoulder. My mind kept on racing to that dress and those shoes and I realized that my cock might not make the night.


End file.
